


A Vacation In Blackreach

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blackreach, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Dani and Stenvar celebrate their anniversary by going to the happiest place on Nirn - Blackreach!





	A Vacation In Blackreach

It was warm and the air was wet. Blackreach was beautiful, but Stenvar wouldn't call it romantic. But that was exactly the word his husband would use every time they made a trip back. And for his anniversary, this is exactly what Dani wanted to do.

"This place makes me feel amazing. I never want to leave."

"It's definitely a sight."

Stenvar had to admit, he had never seen anything like it in his life.

"I'm glad we brought these blankets, this stone bed is the only drawback to staying here. I wish you would let us make camp outside."

"And get eaten by Falmer in our sleep? Not a chance."

"Come lay down for me, Stenvar. Let me look at you."

"I can't believe it's been a year. Every moment I spend with you is the best one of my life."

His golden eyes flickered in the stone chamber. They were the only thing Stenvar could see. His husband's words were sweet and dripping with honesty. Stenvar knew that his husband meant it, because he could feel it in his touch and hear it in the soft lilt of his voice. Dani was rarely gentle with anything and wore out armor like most people wore out socks.

"I want to make love to you, Stenvar. Like we did on our wedding night, remember? We cleared that fort outside of Riften just so we could have some privacy. You were so worked up. It was the first time you laid down for me."

"Oh, I remember."

It was Stenvar's first time being on the receiving end of intercourse. Dani was more than happy to take it any way that his lover turned spouse was willing to try, but there was a major culture clash on Stenvar's part. It was a difficult decision, and it was one that the Nord did not take lightly. To lay down for another man was a sign of weakness and submission. It was even more difficult because his husband was an Altmer, and not even a warrior himself, but a mage. But, Stenvar trusted his new husband and wanted to make that commitment. It turned out to be an experience they repeated often.

"I remember, my poor Stenny, I had to help you out a little," Dani said, his voice echoing across the walls.

His hands started to glow slowly and he placed them on his husband's chest. Stenvar secretly relished having such a talented mage for a husband, and it certainly had its benefits. The warm sensation of healing hands on battle-weary muscles was one of them. Dani had used a bit of magic to ease Stenvar into the new sensation, and with a lot of lube, it was a successful experience.

"But it was worth it after that," Stenvar noted as he pulled his husband into his arms.

"Yes, it was. Gods, I didn't know something could feel that good."

Stenvar fumbled with the straps of his armor. Dani lit a ball of Magelight over him so he could see and he slipped off his gauntlets and boots. The remaining armor piece was polished Ebony Mail and as black as night.

"We can do whatever you want to, Stenvar. I'm happy with anything as long as I do it with you."

"Let's do what we did the day we got married."

"Okay then, give me a couple blankets."

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
